


Just Friends, Part 2

by jujubiest



Series: Just Friends [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt are friends. The best of friends, but, as Kurt as made very clear, nothing more. And it's driving Blaine crazy because, well...he's crazy about Kurt. After Rachel finds Blaine moping in the basement, she decides it's time to step in and keep two of the most important people in her life from missing one another completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends, Part 2

  
“Kurt, we need to talk!”

“Can it wait? I’m not really in the mood right now,” Kurt said, keeping the door mostly shut and talking through a crack just big enough for his eye to peer through. He knew he was being rude, but he didn’t really care. Blaine was mad at him, and no amount of apologies seemed to be helping. Finn wouldn’t leave him alone about whether he and Blaine were dating, and now that Kurt thought about it, that was probably part of what had Blaine so upset, especially if Rachel happened to be continuing the assault of nosy questions and assumptions on her end of things. In short, he was in a horrible mood and had a lot on his mind, and Rachel was the last person he wanted to talk to about any of it right now.

“No, it cannot wait,” she said indignantly. “It’s about my brother, now let me in.”

Kurt sighed. About Blaine? Wasn’t it always about Blaine, specifically him and Blaine, and what they were or weren’t, lately? He opened the door reluctantly and stepped aside to let Rachel through.

“Is Blaine okay?”

“No,” Rachel said petulantly, crossing her arms and glaring at Kurt. “No, Blaine is _not_ okay. Blaine is in our basement at his piano, moping, and it’s all your fault.”

Kurt winced at the mental image. He knew Blaine liked to retreat to his piano when he was upset about something. His piano was like Rachel’s obnoxious pink bedazzled microphone: it was the closest thing he had to a security blanket. The thought of Blaine being mad enough at him to lock himself in the basement and bang on his piano for hours—basically, the definition of “moping” in the Berry household—made his chest ache. Still, he didn’t want to talk to Rachel about it. He just didn’t have the patience.

“Rachel, if Blaine has a problem with me, he’ll talk to me about it. He doesn’t need you playing messenger-girl.”

“That shows how much you know,” she said. “Don’t you think if Blaine could talk to you about this, he’d be here? But he can’t, because you have mysteriously gone out of your way to make him think you only want to be his friend, even though we both know that’s not even remotely true.”

“I…what?” Now Kurt was confused. Blaine was moping because Kurt only wanted to be his friend? _I thought that’s what_ he _wanted._

“You heard me,” she said. Rachel was quickly working herself up into a full-on tantrum. She could practically feel her feet itching to stomp across the Hummels’ hardwood floors in an epic storm-out. “Why would you mess with him like that, Kurt? I know you’re a lot of things, but I never thought you would be mean for no reason. Especially to Blaine. Why would you do that to him, knowing how he feels about you?”

“How…he feels about me?” Kurt repeated weakly. Rachel looked at his face. He was pale…well, okay, Kurt was always pale. But he looked like he’d been blind-sided, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing her say. Her brown eyes widened slightly.

“You actually _don’t_ know how he feels about you?”

Kurt’s head gave a small, jerky shake. Rachel just stared at him for a minute. Then…

“Oh my GOD.” She threw up her hands. “I am surrounded by living proof that gay men are no more innately sensitive or intuitive than straight ones. How can you be so oblivious? How can either of you be so completely _dumb?_ Do you like my brother or don’t you?!”

“Of course,” Kurt said automatically. He hadn’t moved, but he was at least meeting her eyes now. “Of course I do, Rachel. I’ve had a crush on your brother since we were like ten years old! But I didn’t think…oh wow.”

“You are both so clueless,” she said wearily, some of the anger fading from her voice. “Clearly, you deserve one another.” Kurt chuckled at that, but then straightened up, suddenly looking worried.

“Blaine is moping in the basement? On his piano? Over _me?”_

“Yes,” Rachel said severely. “And you’re going to fix that at the earliest opportunity, am I correct?”

“Ugh, no way my dad will let me out of the house this late on a school night,” Kurt lamented. “Not even to go see you. I really don’t want to try to fix this over the phone.”

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, then brightened.

“Leave it to me,” she said. “Just…tomorrow after Glee rehearsal, don’t be in too big of a hurry to leave, okay? Hang around for a bit.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, willing to go along with whatever Rachel had in mind as long as it got him a chance to talk to Blaine.  


* * *

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000k7a1/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000p2bb/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000q8wa/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000rc3p/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000s4rz/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000th9p/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000wbfa/) [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/raisinwrites/pic/0000xqw8/)

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of a two-part Klaine ficlet set in a universe where Blaine and Rachel are siblings.
> 
> [Original gifset taken from tirpse](http://tirpse.tumblr.com/post/14462323311/anderberry-siblings-au-rachel-watches-kurt-and).


End file.
